A Talk Under the Apple Tree
by DiscordantPrincess
Summary: While at the Apple family reunion, Ratigan runs into Babs Seed, who he bonds with. Friendship fic only, NO PEDOPHILIA! One-shot.


**CMCs: Cutie Mark Crusaders intro ponies YAY!**

**Apple Bloom: Hope y'all are ready for another story by DiscordantPrincess.**

**Scootaloo: This one is going to be radical!**

**Sweetie Belle: I'm so excited, I could just BURST!**

**Aww, thanks, girls! (huggles the adorable fillies) Here we have another installment of "Ratti in Ponyville." Dedicated to Cellenia (who gave me the idea for the story AND who drew the wonderful story cover, check out the rest of her artwork on DeviantArt, it is INCREDIBLE), FairyTales And Pixie Dust and ShiningShadow1965. Enjoy!**

It was a sunny day in the town of Ponyville. On the road to Sweet Apple Acres, Padraic Ratigan, a gray earth pony with a neatly-trimmed black mane and tail, gold eyes and a cutie mark of a pi symbol trotted to the farm, where he was greeted by an orange earth pony with a yellow mane and tail tied with red bands, green eyes, freckles, a cutie mark of three red apples, and a cowgirl hat. "Howdy, Paddy! Glad you could come!"

"Thank you again for inviting me to your Apple family reunion, Applejack," Ratigan told the younger mare as they walked together to a platform.

"Are you kiddin'? After ya bought all my goods at the Grand Gallopin' Gala, you're pretty much a member of the family." The two climbed onto the platform, where Applejack spoke into a bullhorn, getting her family's attention. "Attention, y'all Apples! May I have your attention? I wanna introduce y'all to this handsome stallion over here, Padraic Ratigan. This feller bought all my goods at the Gala so that we could fix up our ol' roof. I think such generosity and kindness deserves a big ol' Apple family cheer, don't y'all?" Everypony hooted and hollered for the stallion, whose face had turned three different shades of red.

"Now, why don't I introduce you to the family, then we'll get started on the reunion activities," Applejack suggested. She grabbed Ratigan and pulled him along to meet all of her relatives.

After being introduced to what felt like a million ponies, the activities commensed. Ratigan had a blast. He danced with various ponies, he played games, and he ate more apple treats than his stomach could hold. After some time, Applejack caught back up with her guest. "Hey, partner, how ya doin'? Enjoyin' yourself?"

"I'm having a wonderful time, thank you," Ratigan replied. "I don't think I've ever had this much fun before in my life."

Just then, somepony rang a bell. "Yee-haw! Cousin Braeburn's startin' up a mud wrestlin' contest. Gonna compete?"

"Oh, no thank you, dear, I'm too stuffed to wrestle," Ratigan sighed. "I think I'm just going to rest for a bit and give myself time to digest those scrumptious apple fritters your family made."

"OK, if you're sure," Applejack replied. "But you don't know what you're missin'!" She galloped towards the mud pit where most of her family had gathered. Ratigan walked over to a nearby tree and lay down on his back in the soft grass, resting his hoofs on his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Professah R," he heard a young voice with a Bronx accent greet him. Ratigan opened his eyes to see a tan filly with a chopped bright magenta mane and tail, green eyes and freckles. "Um, hello..." He drew a blank. "I'm sorry, my dear, you're going to have to remind me what your name is. I've met so many ponies today, it's hard to keep track of who's who."

"I'm Babs. Babs Seed. What're ya doin'?"

"Resting."

"Cool. Can I join ya?"

Ratigan smirked. "I don't know, Babs. CAN you?"

Babs laughed. "MAY I join ya?"

"Of course." Babs lay on her back next to the stallion. "Y'know, Professah, it was real cool of ya to buy all of AJ's stuff at the Gala like ya did," she told him. "Why'd ya do it?"

"Well, for one thing, she was raising money to help around the farm, and I respect somepony who would do such a noble thing," Ratigan explained. "And for another, I enjoy homemade cuisine very much." He chuckled as he rubbed his bulging belly. "Perhaps a little TOO much."

Babs giggled. "Does your ma make good stuff at YOUR family reunions?"

"My mother died a long time ago," Ratigan explained. "She and my father both died when I was a young colt."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what I'd do without my folks," Babs sighed. "They been real swell to me, especially since the bullyin' started."

Ratigan looked at the filly. "You've been bullied?"

"Still am. A lotta the foals in my class already got their cutie marks, and I ain't got mine yet." Babs pointed to her flank. For the first time Ratigan noticed that it was blank. "They all pick on me an' call me "blank flank" an' stuff. It really hurts." She frowned sadly. "Aw, why'm I tellin' YOU this? AJ says that you're a stinkin' genius an' ya got a sweet life. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I understand more than you think I do, my dear," Ratigan responded. He sighed. "You see, I too was the victim of bullying in my youth."

Babs blinked at the professor. "You was a blank flank, too?"

"No, actually I got my cutie mark much earlier than my peers did. But I grew up in Canterlot, a city full of unicorns. Because I was the only earth pony at the orphanage, plus the early cutie mark, the other foals made a game out of torturing me, pushing me in the mud, calling me a hornless freak, even stealing my food so I would go to bed hungry most nights."

"Geez louise. That musta been rough."

Ratigan nodded. "It was. But then Princess Celestia took me in as her personal student because of my talents. She was the one who set me up with both my previous job at Canterlot University and my current job at the Ponyville Community College."

"Yeah, but the princess ain't gonna take ME to the palace to get away from my bullies," Babs sighed.

"That's true, chances are she won't," Ratigan agreed. "But that doesn't mean you have to put up with what those bullies do. Whenever they're bothering you, just tell a teacher or another adult, and they'll try to put a stop to it. And some day, when you've got your cutie mark, you'll be able to hold your head high in front of those bullies and show it off to them."

Babs smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Professah. You're real cool, ya know that?"

"Why thank you, I do try."

Just then, a yellow filly with a red mane and tail, golden eyes and a dark pink bow in her mane came up to them. "Hey, Babs, Big Mac's settin' up a three-legged race for the foals. Ya wanna be my partner?"

"Sure, Apple Bloom." Babs turned to her companion. "Ya don't mind if I leave, do ya?"

"Not at all. Playing with your cousins is what a family reunion is for, right? Have fun, girls." Babs gave the professor a quick hug, then ran off with Apple Bloom. Ratigan smiled as he watched the fillies play together, then sighed wistfully. If only he knew if he had any family alive somewhere.

**Awww! Don't lie, peeps, you want to give both Ratti and Babs hugs here...well, I know I do! (huggles them both)**

**Yeah, bullying sucks. If you ever see anyone being bullied, just go straight to a trusted adult for help! Oh great, I sound like an afterschool special. **

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R! And be sure to check out Cellenia's DeviantArt page and support her wonderful artwork!**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


End file.
